Pining For The Pines
by ChibiTabatha
Summary: Wendy is not okay with how she feels about Mr. Pines and Dr. Pines. What happens when they catch her staring?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm not sure where this garbage came from, but yeah. It's a thing now. If you want more maybe I'll add more. Depends on you guys! Hope you enjoy this weirdness from my mind.

Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, if I did you would end up with more garbage like this. 

* * *

Wendy Corduroy was not impressed, something about those two was making her heart do back flips and that was not cool. Mr. Pines was her boss first of all, not to mention old enough to be her dad, but the way he walked around, swindling people out of their money was somehow attractive. Not to mention that the man was burly, but not as burly as her father who was over bearing about his strength. Dr. Pines was a whole other whack of weird. First off the dude has an extra digit on each hand, plus he has so many PhD's he makes everyone look like a monkey. He was also fit for his age, always spending time out in the 'field' doing research or whatever.

For no reason at all she was attracted to the two of them. She only started noticing her crush on Stan when he picked her up by the back of her shirt when she tried to escape out of work early. Her feet were off the ground, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. At first she thought it was panic, but when Stan set her down behind the register gently and his gruff voice rumbled that her shift wasn't over her heart kept it's steady, fast pace long after he took the next tour group into the Shack.

Watching Ford work even made her heart do crazy things. At first she thought it was because of his similarity to Stan, but it wasn't. The way the man leapt over the counter, the ability to chase monsters just as quickly as she could run from them was amazing. But watching his hand draw his pen across paper was also amazing, the dude was confident enough to use pen in the first place. Not worried about spelling, grammatical or mathematical mistakes in the slightest, even drawing images of monsters in ink. Takes real confidence to do stuff like that, hell she still did her math work in pencil, even the simple stuff.

She had to stop staring at Ford's hands though; she'd never been so fascinated by hands before. They were larger than Stan's hands the extra digit being the reason for that. She would glance at them all the time, but this time when her eyes glanced up to Ford's face he was looking right at her. All the blood in her veins froze, she was caught red-handed, but the man just turned and strode into the house, his boots thudding through the house. A sigh escaped her lips and the rest of her day seemed to go smoothly enough. Neither of the older Pines talked to her and she was a-okay with that fact.

Just as she was about to exit the shack a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, her entire being froze under its weight. "Hey so my brother wants to talk to you about something," Stan's gruff voice soothed her nerves only slightly. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow trying to play it cool, "If he asks about the pugs or anything, you know what to say." The hand was removed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Wendy laughed and punched him in the arm slightly, it was solid under her fist, "Sure thing boss, where's Dr. P. at?" Her gaze shot up to the cloudy brown eyes behind thick glasses.

He jammed a thumb towards the house not the vending machine, "Study in the house, finally convinced him to stay out of the basement for longer periods of time by moving upstairs." Stan shrugged slightly, offering her nothing else.

She nodded and stuffed her hands in her pockets heading into the main house, what on earth did Ford want to talk to her about? As she approached the door she could feel her shoulders tensing, was it about the hands, or was it about Stan's illegal activities? Her hand paused just before knocking on the door, her heart hammered in her chest uncomfortably. Rapping against the door she held her breath, "Enter," the breath escaped as she opened the door. Stanford Pines was sitting at his desk, heavy texts were piled around him and the soft sound of pen on paper was the only sound in the room. "Door," she jolted slightly and shut the door. "Come in," she felt like she was going to talk to a teacher, not her boss' brother, she felt nervous.

She sat in the chair across from him, hands shoved deep into her pockets, "What's up Dr. P.?"

The pen stopped and the book he was writing in was shut, it was slid to the side, his eyes looked straight into hers. Those brown eyes were staring into the very depths of her being, "Wendy Corduroy, I've noticed on several occasions your odd habit of staring at my brother and I." Both his hands laced together and he searched her green eyes for some sort of response. Receiving none he continued, "Now I don't mean to pry, but if something is bothering you, you can always talk to Stanley or I."

A lump formed in her throat, she'd been caught staring, several times, not just at Ford, but at Stan too. She mentally groaned, that was so not cool. "Look man, I'm sorry for always staring at your hands. They're just real cool is all," the man's face was unreadable as she spoke and she tried to remain calm. "Stan's also just a pretty cool dude; he's good at his job, that's all."

Ford adjusted his glasses before letting out a small sigh, "Would examining them up close help relieve your curiosity young lady?" This time her heart lodged in her throat and she could feel heat creeping up her neck as she nodded slightly. "Very well," he stood and moved to the couch in front of the door under the window, an odd spot for an L-shaped couch. She followed suit and sat next to him, she rubbed her palms on her jeans in the hopes that her hands weren't sweaty from nerves. One hand was held out to her and she gently took it in her own smaller hands.

Her fingers traced every inch of skin on his hands, the calluses, bumps and divots, trying to remember exactly how they felt. Gently squeezing each digit, she bent and moved the fingers fascinated at the strength behind them. She traced the edges of his hand with her index finger. Without thinking she took her opposite hand and pressed their palms together, his hands dwarfed hers and her fingers easily slipped between his and it felt snug and right. "Wendy?" she looked up into amused brown eyes, then to their hands laced together. "Would you care to explain this?" he shook his hand slightly in her grip and her face immediately felt warm with embarrassment.

"I, uh," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "it felt like a natural thing to do. Sorry man." She loosed her hand from his and laughed nervously, hopefully he wouldn't see through such a weak cover-up.

A six-fingered hand wrapped around the retreating wrist, "What aren't you telling me Wendy?" His voice wasn't angry, just curious, and the grip on her wrist was firm but not crushing, she could have easily pulled loose if she tried harder.

She ran her other hand through her hair, "It's dumb." A tug on her wrist prompted her to continue, "The reason I've been staring at you and Stan, it's because I have a weird crush on you old guys." Her wrist was released and she felt the shame creep over her face, "Told you it was dumb…" her voice trailed off.

Ford cleared his throat and she watched him tug at the collar of his turtleneck, his cheeks tinged red, "R-really?" She nodded slightly, "I wouldn't say it's dumb, but mildly unusual. Stanley too?"

She nodded again, "Yeah, I like both of you for different reasons. The only common thing you share that I find attractive is your confidence."

Ford nodded, "Makes sense I suppose, Stan does exude confidence while he's dressed as Mr. Mystery." He crossed his arms and tapped a finger against his upper arm, "But me? I'm lost on that."

She shrugged, "You're your own worse judge. Trust me; I'm a 17-year old female teenager. I hate everything about myself."

The man just nodded, "I see. Well your secret is safe with me; Stan is too dense to notice so you should be safe as long as you don't say anything to him yourself. I'm sure you'll grow out of this, teenage hormones were interesting from what I remember."

She nodded and stood jamming her hands in her pockets, "Thanks Dr. P."

He also stood and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Call me Ford please, the title makes me feel older than I am."

"If I do that I'm afraid it'll be harder to not crush on you. But I'll try it out," she smiled at him.

He held the door open for her and she gladly exited his study, "Have a good night Wendy."

"You too Ford," she waved before heading back to the gift shop. This time Stan was laying in wait, "Oh hey boss, what's up?"

"Everything good with you and Poindexter?" Stan put down the magazine he was flipping through and stared at her.

"Yeah I was caught looking at his hands, I apologized for it though," she shrugged trying to play off how the talk really went.

"Yeah that sounds like something he would talk to you about. Why were you looking at his hands?" the man's brows furrowed, his tone taking on a protective edge.

"I think they're cool man, calm down," she held her hands up.

"Alright, that's fine," the man stood and dusted his jacket sleeves off. "Now wanna tell me why you've been staring at him all the time anyways?"

This time she verbally groaned, "Seriously? You both noticed?"

"Both? Poindexter noticed you staring at him?" Stan's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

Wendy threw her hands into the air, "No! I stare at both of you Stan! That's why that talk took so long! I have some weird crush on you old guys!"

This time Stan's jaw dropped, "Pardon?"

Frustration fueled her whole being, "I have some weird feelings for you old bags. I'm 17, hormonal, and have crushes on two 60-year old men!"

Stan fell back into the chair heavily, "I don't even know what to say to that."

She stomped over to the counter and slammed her hands down, "Say nothing! Ignore it! I could be your kid! THIS IS WEIRD!"

Stan shrunk back from the raging teen on the other side of the counter, "Uh that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" her shoulders tensed.

"Is everything okay in here Stanley?" Ford stepped into the gift shop.

Wendy groaned, "No no it's not."

Stan just stayed slumped in the chair and Ford glanced between the two. "Do I want to know?" Ford's face held mildly withheld confusion.

"No because everyone is going to forget what I'm about to do," no one responded as she stomped over to Ford grabbed a fistful of sweater and pulled him down towards her. Her lips pressed against his and her heartbeat hammered in her ears, his lips were soft and his stubble rough. She let go of him and then stomped over to Stan. The man tried to shrink back into the chair more, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, his were much more chapped than Ford's but his stubble wasn't nearly as scratchy. Her heart continued to hammer in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears was a dull roar. "IT'S OUT OF MY SYSTEM! I'M GOING HOME NOW!" she grabbed her coat from behind the counter and exited the gift shop.

If there were going to be consequences for what she just did, she would just deal with it tomorrow. Today she was just going to go home, eat a tub of ice cream and go to bed. 

* * *

So I hope you enjoy! If you want more of this weird love triangle let me know. :D  
R&R Love you folks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I totally have a few prompts for this so it's going to keep going. HAHAHAHA sorry guys I'm a flip-floppity person. It happens. This one is a touch short but it should be alright in the next one I hope.

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney, throw your money at them

* * *

The worst thing about waking up first thing in the morning is the crust in your eyes. Wait, morning? Forcing her green eyes open she blinked at the sun trying to peek in her plaid curtains. Last thing she remembered was being at… Wait where had she kissed the elder Pines? Had she done that? Blinking more sleep out of her eyes and looking at her phone told her that whatever that weird dream was, that was all it was, a dream. She hadn't actually kissed her boss, or his twin, or held hands with the six-fingered man. Loud thumping through out the entire house alerted her that her father was up, it was honestly the best alarm clock on the planet. A small earthquake when the man just wanted a coffee, good enough.

Hauling herself out from under the covers she blinked at the view outside her house, she could have sworn she saw a tan blur in the brush, but she could also be sick and fever tripping. How else could she explain that crazy vivid dream? She tugged the curtains fully shut, just in case, last thing she needed was giving anyone an eyeful.

After getting dressed and brushing her hair she trudged down the stairs, she was not looking forward to going into work, the dream weighing heavily on her mind. Her hulk of a father was crouched on a chair far too small for him at a table that looked like it was from a child's play-set, a dainty cup held between his thumb and forefinger. This was a sight she was used to, all cups looked like child's toys in his hands, but for some reason the smell of coffee made her think of the kitchen in the shack. A table with two old men drinking coffee, one reading the newspaper, the other buried in some sort of paper work.

She shook her head, too early in the morning for this shit. She was going to need coffee to get through the day today. Walking to the cupboards she pulled out her own mug and poured herself a cup, she put in some milk and sugar and got herself a bowl of cereal. Sitting next to her father she sighed before taking a sip of the coffee. It warmed her up from the inside out, which wasn't a bad feeling but it certainly didn't help her clear her thoughts of the previous night.

Half-way through her bowl of cereal her father was up and out the door to do his typical logging jobs; cutting trees, hauling them places, maybe building something for someone. It was nice to just experience quiet, but it also brought her back to the dream. No way in hell would she ever kiss those two old bags. No way. Thinking about it mad her heart soar though, and that just seemed sad. Why couldn't she just crush on someone her age? Oh right, because they were all self-absorbed jerks.

She shoved her chair back away from the table. "Ugh, enough!" Dropping her bowl and her empty mug in the sink she headed for the front door. Grabbing her set of keys from the hooks along the wall she locked up the house behind her. The only convenience to working at the Mystery Shack, is that the Pines' were technically her neighbours so she didn't have to worry about going into town every work day. It also didn't take very long to walk or bike, although she chose to walk to work today, because she needs to clear her head before getting to work. The soft crunching of her boots filled the surrounding area softly, but it certainly did not take her mind off of the dream.

Slowly she walked up to the Shack, looked like Soos wasn't even there yet, how early did she even get up at? Pulling her phone from her pocket she glanced at the time, "Duuuude, it's not even 7:30 yet. What?" Kicking a dead branch out of her way she mumbled curses under her breath. Flopping onto the stoop of the house she pressed her palms into eyes. This was not helpful. She could always just go in and try to see if Stan was up, but the chances of that were slim at best. Plus what would she say, 'Oh hey, had a weird dream where I kissed you and your brother so I thought I'd just let myself in and see what you guys were up to.' Hell. No.

Even though she said she wasn't going to let herself in she found herself in the quaint entrance to the living area of the house. The rumbling sound of Stan's snore drifted from the living room, without thinking she followed that sound. Stan was passed out on the chair in front of the T.V. but it was off and he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Ford must have dealt with Stan's odd choice of sleeping place, since they lived here by themselves. She slowly approached the chair, brushing some of her long hair out of her face. For some reason she just wanted to lean over and kiss his cheek, she wasn't really brave enough to try and steal a real kiss, but she wanted to see if her imagination was right that Stan's stubble would be softer than she thought. As her form slowly started to shift towards the slumbering man her heart thundered in her chest, and she instinctively tried to brush her hair out of the way so it wouldn't disturb him.

Just moments before her lips were to touch his cheek, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped out of her skin, "What are you doing?" Ford's rough voice managed to be quiet but still stern.

"I-" her voice cracked, "-I was just trying to wake him up, see if I could start early or something." She jammed her hands into her pockets hoping he wouldn't notice the shake in them, she also offered him the coolest smile she could muster.

"Let him be, I have some questions for you," her heart stopped. What?

"Al-alright," she followed after the man who had his arms crossed behind his back.

They wound up in the kitchen, not his study, he also placed a mug in front of her on the table, motioning her to sit. She sat down and lounged in the chair and glanced at the mug. "I was wondering if you've happened to see anything around your place that seemed out of place. Maybe some odd footprints, a feeling like something is watching you?" Ford stayed standing, opting to lean against the kitchen counter slightly, nursing his own coffee.

"Wait, what?" she blinked at him slowly.

"This morning I was looking for any unusual signs and as I followed some odd footprints I found a lot of them around or on the Corduroy property," he glanced at her over his mug before taking a sip.

"Wait, you were just hanging around my house this morning?" she glared at him.

"I've been on your property early in the morning before Wendy. Although you were lucky I got there first one morning, one of your ex-boyfriends was trying to peep. Taught him a lesson. You should close your curtains more often," her face burned with shame. Had he seen her changing before? No he was too much a nerd to do something so base as that. "Don't worry, your modesty isn't in question. Back to the previous question though, have you felt like you're being watched or followed?"

She thought for a moment, picking up the mug before taking a huge gulp, "I guess sometimes, usually on my way to work or the way home. I just assumed it was the spooky woods that Stan is always hyping." If Ford was going to play t cool so was she. She would not get flustered by the fact that Ford had maybe potentially seen her naked on more than one occasion.

A loud groan resounded from the living room followed by the shuffling of slippers on hardwood. "Wendy? What are you doing here so early? First tour's not till noon kiddo," Stan's gravely voice was rougher than usual, probably since he was dumb enough to sleep on a chair all night.

She let her head roll back and groaned, "Seriously? Ugh."

Stan jabbed a thumb in her direction, "Hormones?"

His twin just shrugged opting to stay silent and not raise the ire of the young woman in the kitchen. "Really Stan, I'm right here. I had a weird dream so I decided to come to work early that's all," she ran a hand through her hair.

Ford perked up at that, "Weird dream?"

"Yeah I can't really remember what it was about though, not any more anyways," at that Stan gave her a look over his own cup of coffee. The look said he could see right through her lie.

Ford didn't though and nodded, "Well if you remember and it doesn't seem normal or right, please tell me right away." At that he took his mug back into the gift shop to probably disappear down into his lab,

"Hey, kid," Stan's voice was still gruff but it lost the harshness from earlier, "why'd you lie?"

"I can't tell you guys about it, its like a girl thing," she shrugged, it wasn't completely true, she couldn't tell them and hell she almost got caught trying to steal a kiss from Stan.

"Well if you want to crash for a bit before work I won't stop you, attic is free till the kids get here," he pointed to the ceiling. "I'm going to go get ready, you just don't mess with anything alright?"

She just nodded as Stan also left with mug of coffee in hand. She stared at her own mug, she could sit here and kill the pot, or she could go have that nap. Nap sounded good, not the smartest, but it beat sitting here stressing out over the two men in the house. Yeah. A nap. 

* * *

Yeah a dream, but still hilarious! but don't worry, she's going to have those Pine twin kisses eventually, mark my words.

I love you guys and as always R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey kiddos! It's like 6:30am, I work today, hahahaha, I'm dumb. Uh heads up there's slight mention of Stancest if you squint hard enough. It's not outright mentioned and its more like a plot device than anything. Hahahahaha Well then, I hope you enjoy!

As always Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney

* * *

She slouched against the counter, magazine open in front of her, eyes barely focusing on the text and images on the page. A couple of tourists skimmed the knick-knacks, and odd memorabilia and Stan was still with a tour group. Movement by the vending machine made her turn her head sharply, but it was just a young man in an oddly familiar coat. Dark chocolate curls stuck out from under a ratty looking fedora, and dark tinted sunglasses hid most of the man's features reflected in the old glass of the machine. The stranger noticed her gaze and froze, shoulders going stiff, before he awkwardly shuffled towards the exit. Strange reaction, guy couldn't have been more awkward or nerdy looking, a man right after Ford's own nerd aesthetic. Other than the odd hat and glasses he was wearing a sweater over a button up with a coat with patches on the elbows. Hell it looked like the man could have raided Dr. Pines' closet.

She paused glancing to the man's footwear. Heavy black boots caked in mud, the same heavy boots she saw every time she saw Dr. Pines. The screech of wood on wood was loud in the tiny gift shop and it spurred the man out the door. What did he do? How was he young now? Was it even permanent?

Mayor Cutebiker placed some items down and she rung them up. She wanted to chase the young(?) Ford to wherever he had gone. Or even try and get into his lab, because seriously? Was that a thing now? Her heart hammered uncomfortably in the tiny confines of her ribs as she continued to do her job. At some point Stan rested his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. "Oh l, hey boss. What's up?" she tried smiling up at her boss with ease but she wasn't sure she made it when he made a face at her.

"Look you seemed pretty scattered because of your dream or whatever last night. Figure when you get hungry you can just help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. Just quit freaking so much," the older man shrugged before turning to walk away.

"Wait Stan," Wendy called out to him before he could head through the swinging doors of the house. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised, "Have you seen Dr. Pines around? Just wondering how he's going to get out if there's people around you know?" She tried to lean back in her chair, try to relax, it wasn't working.

"Oh he left the lab earlier, he's probably out looking for whatever's been following you," he shrugged before entering the house ending any other questions she had.

Maybe it was stress, stress can cause people to see things sometimes. There was no way that Ford had somehow reversed his age. She had to have been losing it, first that weird dream, now seeing a 'young' Ford. She was losing her marbles one-by-one, and she wasn't sure how to stop it.

Maybe eating something would help her clear her head, but oh wait, Stan was in the kitchen most likely also eating. She wasn't sure if she could handle being alone with him right now. Seriously, she had to be losing her mind, because she found herself moving towards the house, moving into the kitchen. Stan was at the table like she thought, eating a sandwich, and she moved up behind him before she faltered. All she wanted to do was ask for the rest of the day off. Go home try to clear her head, you know not freak out every time one of the men touched her shoulder in that awfully familiar way. Her hand paused just above Stan's shoulder, it would just take a simple gesture and a few words and she could potentially be out of the house and maybe her heart could stay at a speed that wasn't trying to break the laws of physics in her chest.

The fabric of his suit was smooth under her hand, but that moment was fleeting as the muscles rippled under the fabric, a firm hand grabbing her wrist. Her wild eyes glanced up to Stan's unimpressed gaze. "Sit down Corduroy," his voice was short and gruff. She did as she was told and sat in the chair next to him. "Look, kid, just talk to me okay? You've been out of whack all day and it's driving me nuts," he rubbed the bridge of his nose under the frames of his glasses.

"I told you, I can't tell you, it's a girl thing," she shrugged and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I spend summers with Mabel. Whatever weird and horrifying girl thing is happening I can handle it," Stan gave her a deadpan look.

She sighed and pulled on the ends of her hair slightly, how could she talk to Stan about her weird crush on his brother and himself? She released a long breath, "There are some guys I like," she glanced at Stan and he only nodded, "they happen to be older then I am. By like, a lot." She shifted to lean back in the chair and look at the ceiling, maybe not looking at him would make it easier, "Like, dudes could be my dad's age, heck I think they're probably a little younger."

"Quit lying kid or I won't help you," Stan could see through the smallest of lies.

"Okay, they're older than my dad," she groaned at the admittance. "One of them is super smart and the other is super cool. I'm not so sure I want to explain it further, I don't want you to figure out who they are."

The man took a sip from his soda can, "So if you like them why don't you tell them? If they're older they might not care as much. Cradle robbers, cougars, they all exist, maybe you'll be lucky."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, "Really?"

"Sure why not?"

"What would you do if a girl my age said she liked you?" this was a weird conversation to be having and she was scared of the answer.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'd be flattered that someone thought I was still attractive. I mean I am an old man," he shrugged before sipping from his can again. Wendy just sort of nodded, she wasn't even sure what to say to that, "Look kid, if you want something, just take it. If they don't like it, too bad, you already took something from them or you gained something or whatever."

Wendy smiled to herself at that, if she took what she wanted from either of the elder Pines, Stan would eat his own words. Stan pushed away from the table, "Thanks boss." He just grunted before returning to the business part of the house. Talking about her problems kinda made her feel better, but not really. Her heart was still twisting in her chest awkwardly, she didn't feel hungry, and she still felt like nothing was solved. She could try what she had in her dream, kiss them, but that would be weird right?

Especially if Ford was still young like she thought he was. Almost as if she summoned the devil himself, Dr. Pines walked through the door. Old and wrinkled, same maroon sweater, same graying hair. So he hadn't been young? She was just losing it right? "Dr. Pines? Were you experimenting on reversing your age earlier or something?" she blinked her green eyes at the man.

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "What could have possibly given you that idea young lady?"

"Uh the young dopple ganger I saw of you earlier, wearing those exact same mud covered boots dude," she pointed at the offending articles.

A six-fingered fist covered his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Don't tell Stanley. It's still experimental," he adjusted his glasses before looking away from Wendy.

"I won't tell him if you give me some advice," she shrugged her shoulders slightly, tilting the chair back sharply.

"Advice?" a single brow raised itself high up his forehead.

"I need help with a guy problem," she blinked up at him a couple times.

"Was it the kid who was trying to peep? I could have sworn I got rid of him."

"No Dr. Pines. I happen to like some older men, I'm not sure what to do about it," she rolled her shoulders in a simple shrug, she was feeling way less stressed, falling back into her 'cool' persona.

"How much older?" both his brows drew into a frown and he sat across from her.

"Not sure. Maybe around your age?" her shoulders rolled again.

If anything his brows drew down further, "Isn't that a little old for you?"

"Aren't you the scientist? Isn't love some weird concoction of brain chemicals?" she deadpanned.

He sighed before leaning back in the chair, the furniture groaned under his movements. "I suppose that is true. I've never had these sorts of… problems before. The only thing I can suggest is to observe how you feel, see how your mind reacts to being around or with these 'gentlemen'," he said the word with mild disgust, "how you react to any physical contact with them." At this he paused a long moment, she could see his mind turning and working, finally he chose the words he wanted to say, "Just don't be hasty with how fast you progress physically with them. If at all."

She snorted, the man who was clearly a virgin was trying to give her advice on what to do with guys. "Have you ever been physical with another person before?"

At this the man turned a deep shade of red, he attempted to clear his throat several times. Stan stuck his head in the kitchen, "Hey I'm not paying you to sit around all day kid!"

Ford almost jumped out of his skin at his brother's voice. Her eyes went big and round and her mouth slowly dropped open. Stan shrugged and left the two of them alone. "No… way…" this time the man groaned and dropped his head into hands. "Did you and Stan-"

"No. You had best drop that line of questioning, and thought," he cut her off standing.

A small smile slipped across her face, "I thought you said you 'Didn't have these sorts of problems'."

"I haven't. Drop it young lady," his brows furrowed deeply.

"I can think of a way to keep me quiet, but I don't think you'll like it," now a sly grin made its way across her face.

The frown melted into a look of mild confusion and mild curiosity, "That is?"

She motioned for the man to sit down and he did with some mild hesitation. Standing from her chair she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "The only thing is, to keep your secret, you'll have to keep one of my secrets."

A small frown crossed his face for a moment, "Seems reasonable. What is it?"

A part of her hesitated, but Stan's words spurred her on, take what she wants, everyone else be damned. She shoved his shoulder back slightly, she felt the muscles tense, but before he could react or talk, her lips were on his. He tensed under her, and she placed a hand on his chest. His lips were soft and his stubble was almost non-existent, not like her dream, but better. The frames of his glasses bit into her nose uncomfortably, but it was worth it. Instead of breaking off completely, she leaned back for air and placed another kiss on his lips. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips more yielding then they were just moments ago. Brain chemicals are great.

When she leaned back, this time taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked into Ford's. His pupils were blown wide and he seemed to be having difficulty catching his breath. Pinching the arm of his glasses and adjusting them slightly, he cleared his throat slightly. "That's an odd way of sharing information. But I understand what you're saying," his face was flushed but she wasn't sure if it was from the kissing or the fact that she was interested in him.

"Well Dr. P. you need to move your hand so I can get back to work," she winked.

The six-fingered hand twitched, but pulled her closer, "Those chemicals are highly addicting. I would like to study them some more."

She rolled her eyes, "Nerd speak. Jeez." A small chuckle escaped her as she leaned in for another kiss. He met her part of the way, his mouth was insistent, but she pulled back before it could possibly continue further. "Sorry Dr. P. time to work," she pulled away from the six-fingered man. He just nodded dumbly as she retreated towards the gift shop.

"What happened kid? You seem to be in a much better mood? You harass Ford for entertainment?" Stan looked at her with a raised brow. Placing the bobble head on the shelf with the others he turned to her completely.

"Yeah something like that," she chuckled and sat behind the counter.

"Yeesh kids are weird," Stan grumbled before leaving her alone in the gift shop to go to his next tour.

* * *

Well Wendy and Ford were almost making out. That's an alright development right? I think so.

Anyways let me know what you think as I continue on my train of madness! Love you all! I'mgoingtogonapbeforeworknow,bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

So... Writer's block decided to, y'know, be a pain in the butt. I was going to work on lots of things today. Instead I struggled through the last like third of this chapter. It was... rough. So I'm hoping the the quality is still up to par. Without further ado, chapter 4!

Also, Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, not I.

* * *

Brain chemicals were honestly a wonderful thing, she helped tourists with their overpriced merchandise, and she actually cleaned up in the gift shop. It was like she was on some sort of crazy drug trip, like that time Mabel got into the Smile Dip. Stan avoided her like the plague, mumbling things about kids and their hormones. It was a pretty decent deal, she got to think about the fact that she had pretty much made-out with the Stanford Pines, and Stan left her alone. Plus if she wasn't misunderstanding Ford in anyway, he wanted to "study" the brain chemicals caused from and during kissing. That sounded like a great thing.

As the light slowly started to turn to orange Stan finally turned the sign from open to closed, "'Kay kid, time to get lost. Kids should be back sometime this week. Try to be normal when they get here okay?" Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, letting out a very long sigh, "You and Poindexter are being ridiculous today and I don't know how to deal, so sort your shit out. It's annoying."

"Whoa dude, calm down," she put her hands up defensively, "I'm not sure what's up with your bro, but why don't you ask him. You already know my problem, sorta."

Stan rubbed the back of his neck, "Poindexter and I don't really talk about anything like that. Usually because we can't talk about anything deep or meaningful, or without it coming to blows." Stan rubbed the side of his jaw with a frown.

"Look I have brothers too, even if you two have to punch each other to get it through your thick heads," she shrugged. "I mean I clean up after the guys around the house all the time," her shoulders rolled again and she turned away from the man to go get her things. "Even I have to wrestle some sense into them sometimes."

"I cannot imagine you wrestling your brothers, 'specially the oldest one. Isn't he slightly bigger then you now? Starting to look like your dad," Stan chuckled to himself slightly.

Wendy shot him a sly smirk over her shoulder, "If you weren't so old and I wasn't afraid of breaking your hip I'd give you a demonstration." She turned back to the house when Stan only stared at her with an open mouth. Whistling she walked through the house to grab her jacket, a heavy hand stopped her, "What's up Dr. P.?" she didn't even have to guess which twin's hand was on her shoulder, the extra finger told her everything she needed to know.

"Be safe on your way home Wendy, I will ask for your assistance with my research at some point. I'll try not to let it interfere with your job with my brother," Ford removed his hand and folded them behind himself.

"Sure thing Dr. P.," she gently tapped his hand before leaving the Shack. She was certainly on cloud nine as she walked through the woods towards her home. Missing the initial rustling sounds as she trudged through the underbrush, she looked upon the home her father had more than likely destroyed and rebuilt through his life-time.

Soft creepy laughter filled the silence her pause made. Now she could hear the odd scampering sounds, and soft male voices talking to each other. Her shoulders stiffened and she reached for the axe she usually kept tucked into her belt. There was nothing, she left it at home because she was only going to work. She always left it at home when she went to work or going to school, school wouldn't let her bring a 'weapon' onto the grounds or something like that. She was a Corduroy, the axe is like an extension of her person. Now she was boned.

The scampering sound and shuffling of the underbrush got closer, "Shhh guys, you're being too loud." Whipping around she looked behind her, the scampering and whispering stopped, the silence filled her with dread.

"Who's there? You don't want to fuck with me man. My boss owns ten guns, his brother has a laser gun and my dad is THE Manly Dan Corduroy. Back off," it was hard to fight the rising panic in her voice. Only silence greeted her, maybe she was losing it, maybe the two Pines finally made her paranoid about all the things in the woods. She turned to begin going to her home and she tripped on a root. The fall didn't hurt but it certainly was a shock, she gasped as she got up onto her hands and knees. A small nervous laugh bubbled in her throat but died shortly after it began.

Small hands were grabbing at her pants and legs, she went to get out of their grip when something dusty hit her in the face and the world faded to black.

When she came to, she was unable to move; she was tied up, bark bit into her back and her arms. She was tied up to a tree, she blinked a few times and regretted opening her eyes. Everything was bright and shiny. The magical part of the forest was far brighter than necessary, even the bark of the wood was a lighter shade of brown then the trees in her backyard. It was like colour hated her eyes.

A small groan escaped her throat, at that she could hear scampering again. "So I see you're awake now. Good, good," a male voice started. She tilted her gaze down, a few gnomes stood at the foot of the tree she was tied to. The one with the brown hair and beard spoke, "So as you can see we've abducted you to become our Queen," his voice matched the original voice that spoke first.

"Queen, Queen," the handful of other gnomes chimed creepily, nodding and rubbing their hands together.

"Uhm, how about no little dudes," she just stared down at them.

"We thought that's what you would say amd that's why we kidnapped you. We will be wed in holy matrignomy, I mean matrimony," the leader spoke again.

"You know when anyone finds out I'm gone they're going to hunt you into extinction. Especially my dad, he could step on one of you and you'd pop like a grape," she raised a brow at the stubbornness of the little people in front of her.

"They'll have a hard time finding this part of the forest," the little guy put his hands on his hips and raised his own brow in response.

"Not the Pines, and I'm employed by them," she almost laughed as the gnomes visibly paled.

"Pines? Like related to Mabel and Dipper Pines?" the gnome began shifting in his spot, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, the very same."

A loud rustling was heard behind the gnomes and a few scampered off. Stan broke through the brush and punted one of the gnomes who was in his way. "You little…" his voice came out in a deep growl.

"H-hey there, we were just…" Stan stalked up to the group by her feet and looked down at them with his arms crossed, waiting for the rest of the gnome's sentence.

He picked up the leader by the back of his overalls, "Jeff, what are you doing with my employee?" Jeff only squeaked in response, "I see." Stan just nodded before turning and dropping the gnome as he swung his leg. A solid punt sent the gnome flying through the air and into a tree, once Jeff had been dealt with the other gnomes scampered off. "I need to figure out how to get rid of these gnomes. They're a pain in the ass," he turned with a sigh.

"Thanks boss," she offered him a small smile.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled as he worked on the knots keeping her against the tree. "If your old man hadn't called you probably would be out here all week."

"He called?" she blinked at him a few times.

"Yeah, when you didn't show up at home, he got worried. Your dads a good man," he stepped back as the ropes fell around her feet.

"I guess so, he can be a little much though," she shook her limbs out feeling how stiff they were from being tied in place for who knew how long. Actually she couldn't even tell what time of day it was, was it still the same day? "What time is it anyways?"

"Look kid, you missed a day of work. Fairy dust is strong, they probably pegged you with it before they hauled you off here," he rolled his shoulders back. "At least you're safe."

"Wait, a day? Like, it's been a whole day?" she stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Well it's been, let's see," he rubbed his chin in thought, "thirty-six hours or so since you left the Shack."

"No wonder I'm so hungry," her voice trailed off and the earth shifted underneath her. Very suddenly she had strong arms wrapped around her.

"Alright, let's get you to Shack and get some food into you," suddenly there was no ground under her feet. She was cradled in his arms and felt weightless, and everything hurt more then she realized, her stomach felt hollow and painful. "Almost there kid, stay with me," she blinked a few times tying to focus on Stan.

"Wha?" the forest was less blinding and more normal looking. How long had they been walking for? Did she fall asleep? The familiar sounds of wood creaking underfoot resounded in her ears.

"Sweet Moses! Stanley what is this?" quick heavy footfalls approached them.

"Kid got kidnapped by the gnomes," his reply was gruff.

"Jeff again? How did you deal with him?"

"Drop kicked 'em. Look, she's needs food, don't think she's had anything to eat since she was here," he began to move further into the house. Ford paused for far too long, Stan's grip on her tightened slightly, "Something you aren't telling me Poindexter?"

Ford cleared his throat, "No, I was just shocked it had been that long."

Stan just grunted, and Wendy felt relieved, he didn't buy the lie, but he was willing to ignore it to get her some form of sustenance. "Don't just stand there, I need you to get something from the fridge," she could hear his displeasure.

"Right, of course," after that the elder Pines were silent. Stan placed her in a chair, holding her head up. Something cold slipped passed her lips, it was soothing and nice. It was also wet, the more she sucked on it the more water she got from it. Another ice cube was slid into her mouth and she began to blink a little, feeling mildly more refreshed.

She looked at Stan who had a glass with some more ice cubes, then at Ford who was warming or cooking something on the stove, it was too early to tell. Another ice cube was held to her lips, Stan looked at her expectantly. She let him put the next cube into her mouth and she just watched as he looked from her to the glass to Ford. He was thinking of something but she wasn't so sure what it was. When another cube was pressed to her lips she quickly flicked her tongue against his fingers, Stan shifted his gaze to her. She only blinked at him, feigning innocence, his eyes only narrowed at her.

The next ice cube was pressed to her lips, as it slipped into mouth she gently bit his finger. This time he pulled his hand away quickly, "Ford, you almost done? She's trying to eat my fingers."

The look Ford gave her was priceless, and she struggled to stay silent. He placed a bowl down on the table, "Will you be able to eat this on your own, or do you need assistance?"

"If she eats by herself, she's going to eat too much and she'll get sick. That's why I was giving her ice cubes genius," Stan slid the bowl towards himself and held the spoon out for her.

"Stan I'm sure she'll be fine," Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She was passing out, it's safer than having her choke to death in the kitchen," Stan rolled his eyes as she took the spoon into her mouth.

"Fine, fine. If you need me I'll be in my lab," Ford turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen his long coat rustling behind him.

"Yeesh," Stan grumbled as he raised the spoon to her mouth again. They sat in silence as he slowly fed her soup and ice. Her stomach started to hurt half way through the bowl, "Well that's enough for now. Why don't you go watch some T.V., okay kid?"

"What about work?" she rubbed her arm slightly as Stan placed the bowl in the fridge and moved stuff around.

"Kid, you couldn't even eat a whole bowl of soup. Relax and we'll see about work later."

"Thanks Mr. P.," she pushed herself back from the table, all her limbs felt weak and light.

"You need help getting to the den?" he looked at her with a raised brow.

"No I'll be fine, thanks Mr. P.," she waved him off and headed through the door to more than likely nap in the man's chair.

* * *

Well this is it. Hopefully the next one comes out smoother. This took like 3 days to write and not because I was doing it on my phone, because my brain would not cooperate. Well Thank you all and let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm going to be gearing up for #fordsafetyweek on Tumblr, so I might be a bit dead for a bit, I might cross post it to here, not sure yet. But if there is radio silence its only because I'm getting ready for that. I want to be prepared for the 20th. So yeah, I have 9 days to get ready! Anyways, here is the next chapter, some warnings for medical use of a needle. That's about it. I did lots of research for this, so yeah, I feel smarter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Blinking several times, she sat up in the arm chair. Her neck was cramped but she felt a lot better now. A note was taped to the screen of Stan's old television set, she moved to it and peeled it off. Stan went to go get the kids, if she wants to go home she needs Ford to escort her or she can wait until they get home and he can take her. Precautions in case the gnomes come back for her. Shrugging she moved towards the gift shop, best work while she could.

The gift shop was empty, the closed sign was up. She groaned, seriously? Now what would she do? Her gaze shifted to the vending machine door, a sly grin slipped across her face. Punching in the code, the buttons lit up, and the door swung open with a soft hydraulic hiss. She moved down the creepy, creaky stairs, the elevator waited at the end of them. Entering it she hit the '3' button and the elevator started its shaky descent into inky darkness.

At least when the doors opened there was some light to lead her into the lab, mostly just blinking lights from the machines. As she ventured further into the lab it got brighter, the source was a lamp over a desk. Hunched over that very same desk was Ford, he had ditched his jacket and was scribbling something down while cradling his head in his other hand. The closer she got the more his writing slowed, as soon as she was within a few feet of him the writing stopped completely. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned over him, "What's up Dr. P.?"

He shuffled some things around on his desk, putting books away, tucking loose papers away, and tossing his pens into a drawer. "Not a lot, just tidying up some research. Something I can help you with Wendy?"

She shrugged, "Saw Stan's note, but I don't think I want to go home. So I came to see if you needed help with anything." She shifted to lean against his desk, she watched the man think about her words.

A small smile slid across his features, "There was something new I wanted to research. You had brought it to my attention." He stood from his chair and moved to stand over her.

"Ah yes, brain chemicals. I remember now," she smiled up at him, barely containing her smugness.

A six-fingered hand cupped her face and tilted her face up. His mouth met hers in a quick chaste kiss, "The dopamine is what's causing this to be so addicting." When their mouths met again, it was far more intense. His mouth was hot against hers, and if it weren't for the desk and his hand she may have slipped to the floor. The other hand slipped around her waist and held her flush against his chest. She broke away to take a breath, and was pleased to see Ford was equally out of breath. "Serotonin, cortisol, oxytocin," he rattled off more chemicals, "fascinating." She ran a hand along his jaw and brought their faces together, once their lips were pressed together she ran her tongue along his lips. His lips parted and his tongue gently met hers halfway. She probed his mouth with her tongue and his tongue brushed against hers and swirled around it. It was cute how new he was to kissing.

This time when they separated she pushed him back into his chair and straddled his lap. The chair shifted and spun slightly as she got comfortable. "These are a pain," she took his glasses off and held them in her hand as she wrapped the arm around his neck. Leaning in she kissed him again, his hands naturally resting on her waist. This time it was his tongue pressing to her lips, asking for permission. She let him explore her mouth and his hands traveled from her waist to her butt. There they gently squeezed and fondled her rear.

They froze when they heard a gasp. Neither of them made it, and when they separated from each other's lips they both turned to where the sound had come from. Dipper stood with his hands fisted at his sides, his face a strange mottling of different reds. "W-wendy? Great Uncle Ford?" his voice sounded tiny and far off.

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" she slowly removed herself from Ford and brushed off the front of her plaid shirt.

Ford gently removed his glasses from her hand as they both waited for Dipper's response. The man beside her shifted uncomfortably, no doubt shame on his features. She stayed cool though, she had to, if she flipped out now it'd be all over. "What-what we-were you two doing?" she couldn't tell if the tremble in the young teen's voice was because he was upset or embarrassed or both.

Ford shifted again but before he could open his mouth she was talking, "Nothing important Dipper. Well not for me, maybe for Dr. P.'s research. Something about the effects of Cortisol on a sleep deprived brain versus a rested brain."

Ford took her hint and cleared his throat, "That's correct. If the correlation is as I've hypothesized I'll be working on something synthetic to emulate the effects. Now if you don't mind Ms. Corduroy, I'll be needing those blood samples." A large hand wrapped around her upper arm and she groaned, "I'll have none of that, thank you. You signed the papers, you knew what you were getting into."

Dipper seemed to perk up at that, "Papers?"

"Of course my boy. A formal contract stating all the necessary information and sample collection methods," Wendy was slightly turned from the young teen and she shot him a nasty glare. "Simple blood tests, a saliva test and some monitoring tests. Did you want to help out my boy?" Ford gave her arm a gentle squeeze, she had to play along now. No way to get out of it now.

"Uhm, alright, I guess," Dipper slowly approached the two, he was still being wary of the two of them. Wendy could only slump in Ford's grip. "What do you need me to do?" the young teen rubbed his arm nervously, her old hat tilted forwards on his head slightly.

Ford led her by the arm through a door, she learned that it used to house his portal, now he just used it as a regular lab. "Well, my boy, can you grab my black bag? I'm sure I can trust you to take her saliva samples and blood pressure," Ford smiled at his nibling.

Dipper nodded moving back into the other room to fetch the required items. "Well, this sucks. Sorry Dr. P.," she hopped up onto the examination table in the room.

"It's fine, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't see that again I suppose," Ford rubbed his chin in thought, his voice hushed in case the boy came back too soon.

"Is this the bag Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper stuck his head around the door frame and held up an old black bag that looked like it belonged to an old-timey doctor.

"Yes, perfect," Ford held his hands out to receive the bag and placed it beside her on the table. He pulled out a stethoscope, a needle, a few wrapped swabs and one of the old hand pump blood pressure bands. "My sphygmomanometer is pretty old so I'll have to double check your readings after," he picked up the cuff of the device to check blood pressure, "this is too big for her arm. Where are the smaller cuffs?" He turned away from them and started looking through several drawers by the door to the lab.

"Should I take the saliva samples while you're looking for the... whatever it is you're looking for?" Dipper was beginning to relax finally, making a confused face at his Grunkle.

"Yes, yes," the man didn't look away from his hunt for a 'cuff', "that would be fine my boy."

Dipper sighed and looked into the bag, he gently pulled out some clear tubes with white rubber stoppers. He turned to her and placed the tubes in her hand, with his hands free he grabbed the swabs. "Can you open up the tubes and open your mouth wide please?" Dipper smiled softly at her and she smiled back. After the stoppers were in her hand she opened her mouth and leaned forward. The sound of the swab packaging being torn open was quiet, the swab was gently wiped around the inside of her cheek, the second one was rubbed along the roof of her mouth and gave her goose bumps. As the swabs were dropped into the tubes she sighed.

"Got it!" the older man turned around with a smaller cuff. He approached the two teens and took the tubes from Wendy's hands. "Cheek and roof of the mouth correct?" his great nephew just nodded, and Ford turned on his heel again.

"Look Grunkle Ford? I uhm, I would love to help you out some more, but I should go unpack," Dipper rubbed his arm.

"Of course my boy, Wendy will be up shortly," Ford waved his hand dismissively not turning from what he was doing with her saliva samples.

"I'll survive dude. Just gotta bleed for science or some junk," she smiled and pushed her hat down over his eyes. "We'll have to switch hats soon too."

Dipper pushed the hat back and smiled, "Okay, if he starts going science crazy call Grunkle Stan, he's the only one who can stop the madness."

"You make him sound like a mad scientist," Wendy had to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"Sometimes he is," Dipper also chuckled to himself and Ford glared at them from over his shoulder. "When you're done come say hi to Mabel too, I'm sure she'll be excited to see you," Dipper started walking backwards and waving.

"Of course dude," Wendy waved back.

After a few moments of silence Ford was back by her side, "I'll have to go through the motions of collecting 'information', just in case he comes back." Ford's brows were deeply furrowed and his voice slightly annoyed.

"It's fine, doesn't bother me. It's just blood," she rolled her shoulders in a shrug.

Ford's brows rose, "Really?"

"Yeah man. It's nothing," she smiled up at him. "Besides if Dipper comes down and doesn't see Corduroy test tubes everywhere he'll flip. On with the tests!" she fist pumped and Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well then, Ms. Corduroy, I'll need you to remove your plaid shirt so I can get proper readings of your pulse," he cleared his throat and turned his gaze away from her to fiddle with the blood pressure cuffs. She snorted at his red tinged ears, he was embarrassed while trying to be professional, it was hilarious. She quickly unbuttoned the plaid shirt and tied it around her waist, she adjusted the white t-shirt she had underneath to make sure it wasn't too wrinkled or see-through. Once she felt she was presentable she tapped on Ford's shoulder. His entire form went ridged and he turned towards her with studdering movements, "Ah, yes." He offered her a tight lipped smile that said he was not okay in the slightest.

"Ford, are you okay man?" she rested her hand against his arm lightly, the muscle underneath felt tense.

He sighed, his shoulders caving inward slightly, "What if he tells Stanley?"

"Same thing we told him, who else are you going to test, no one else around here that's for sure," she rolled her eyes. "Besides what's he going to do?"

"Didn't you ask him for advice too? Won't he realize what that means?" his gaze dead-panned.

"That doesn't mean 'you' realize it. Watch he's going to come to you and ask if you asked me about your research or if I asked to help with your research. Depending on how you answer the question depends on how he responds. Although, he'll see right through your lies," she shrugged. "We'll be fine."

He nodded and slid the cuff up her forearm and over her upper arm, securing it in place. Pumping air into the band she watch him quietly, after the band was full, he pressed the stethoscope just under the bend of her elbow. His brown eyes flicked to his watch and then to the small gauge on the band, he wrote the numbers down on a piece of paper with her name and age scrawled hastily across the top, something he probably quickly put together while Dipper was swabbing the inside of her mouth. Once the band was off he pressed the stethoscope under the neck of her shirt, he shifted it a few times until the slightly cool metal was pressed just above her heart. "Despite everything that's going on your heart rate is fairly low, interesting," Ford went to remove the stethoscope but her hand stopped him. She used her other hand to tug his sweater, bringing their lips together. Once she released his sweater with a smile he cleared his throat, "Yes, I see, heart rate increases during, probably due to the adrenal."

She snorted, "The amount of nerd science words that you're going through makes me think you researched this all on the Internet."

Ford looked at her with wide eyes, "Ms. Corduroy, I have twelve PhD's I think I know a brain chemical or two."

"Yeah, yeah, onto the bloodletting for science," she waved her left arm. "Can't wait til you analyze the saliva though," she snickered to herself.

His eyebrows drew down again, "Something I should know that you've done Ms. Corduroy?"

"Well I looked up some information about what happens when you kiss, and I should be clean, just a hormone you might find in there that might look out of place," she chuckled to herself as his frown grew deeper.

"What on earth are you talking about?" his voice hit a pitch deeper and it made her shiver.

"You'll find out," she smiled at him and he just returned her glee with a frown.

"Arm Corduroy," he held out his hand while he searched through his bag for another syringe.

Placing her left arm into his six-fingered grip, his hand was firm but it didn't hurt. He wrapped an elastic around the top of her forearm, and tapped the inside, looking for the vein. Once he found it he removed the band, and inserted the syringe needle. A soft hiss escaped her lips, it didn't stop the syringe pump from sliding up. He switched the two syringes with practiced ease, "I thought you didn't have a medical degree?"

"I don't, I've learned plenty and I've had to self-teach myself so I can deal with Stanley better," once the second syringe was full he removed the needle and pressed a small piece of cotton to the entrance wound left behind from the needle, her hand came up after his to press it against her skin. "Thank you Ms. Corduroy, you'll have to go upstairs for the self-adhesive bandage," he turned away from her to deal with her blood samples.

Peeling the cotton off, she smiled at his back, and walked over to him. "Alright Dr. P. see you upstairs," Wendy tugged on one of his arms and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Turning she headed out of the lab and up the stairs.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you think! I love you all! 


End file.
